


【志伊】笨蛋传染

by 72yizhong



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Kudos: 9





	【志伊】笨蛋传染

◎『MIU404』同人，志摩一未×伊吹蓝  
◎还是段子

笨蛋传染

虽然完全不想管这个闲事，但对方毕竟是自己的同事，尤其现在是工作时间，一举一动都代表着日本警察界，所以志摩还是对伊吹说：  
“你的嘴唇上沾了果酱。”  
正在专心咀嚼的伊吹扭过头来，因为嘴里塞了一大块蜜瓜包，他的脸颊鼓了起来，他快速嚼了几下吞下去，伸出舌尖舔了一下右边。  
“不是那边，是这里。”志摩用手指戳了戳自己的左脸，伊吹又伸出舌尖舔了左边，但还是没有舔掉草莓酱，听到志摩说还在嘴唇上时，他再次努力地试了试，把上唇和下唇都舔了一圈。  
“都说了不是那里了！”  
或许是终于受不了伊吹像狗一样的举动，志摩亲自去擦了——而且用的也是舌尖，他精准而快速地弄下那团有损警容的草莓酱，舌尖上传来酸甜的味道和柔软的触感——后者来自伊吹的嘴唇。  
车内短暂地沉默了几秒后，伊吹噗嗤一声笑了出来：  
“你的手不是空着吗，为什么像我一样用舌头，志摩老弟？”  
志摩咬牙看着一脸怪笑的伊吹，狠狠拍了一下仪表盘，说：“还不是被你传染了啊，笨蛋！”  
“是吗是吗，那以后志摩老弟也不会感冒了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“因为笨蛋都不会感冒啊，很厉害吧。”  
“我并不是在夸你啊！”  
和野生动物生气是不会有结果的，志摩叹了口气，也从座位后面的箱子里拿出一个草莓味的蜜瓜包来。  
“志摩老弟，里面还剩几个？”  
“好像三四个吧。”  
“上次那个女高中生什么时候再来买蜜瓜包啊，不然就都被我们吃完了。”  
“明明一直是你自己一个人在吃吧！”  
志摩撕开包装，用力咬下了一大口，草莓酱的味道在舌尖上弥散开。


End file.
